A Twist in the Plans
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: It all started with a promise to a nagging, blonde, then a drink followed by quite a few more. Ino was upset because Sakura didn't have a love life. She didn't have time to waste on dating when she had a hospital to run and ANBU exams. Besides, most men wanted to date her for nefarious reasons, so she'd rather use use her time wisely. Little did Sakura know, Ino had a plan.


**(AN):** Non-Massacre! Everyone is 21+ in the story. Also, who doesn't love a possessive Uchiha... or two?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The Jade Dragon was lively tonight. Bodies swayed to the rhythmic hum of the excessively loud music. Strobe lights bounced off the club's black walls driving the high of dance as a multitude of bodies grinded against one another. Each increase in tempo caused the drunken, pheromone driven crowd to up the ante at each turn.

Somewhere amongst the crowd watching the chaos on the dance floor was a fuming pinkette and a smirking blonde. Everything about the club sent Sakura's senses into overdrive, especially after the day she had. All Sakura wanted to do was turn around and walk back out the door, but she wouldn't. She made a promise to Ino that they would have a girls' night at a club instead of their normal movie and gossip night at one of their apartments. Besides, this took months for Sakura to even agree too. Ino would skin her alive if she tried to back out now after the two hours of work that the blonde put into getting her ready for tonight.

Although, Sakura had to admit that Ino made her look fantastic! Her shimmery, emerald dress that emphasized her curves perfectly. The light makeup with black eye liner highlighted her eyes while the rosy pink of her lips brought out her pale complexion. All in all, Sakura would say she looked like a solid 9 after Ino hid her dark circles and did something with her untamed hair. To say the past four months had been exhausting was the understatement of the year.

A jerk of her hand pulled Sakura out of her thoughts. "Forehead! Look a little more lively and happy, or you are going to scare all the men away!" Ino chided at the exasperated look on her friend's face.

"How can I look lively when this horrible music is grating on my last nerve, and we can barely move from all these idiots!" Sakura tiredly growled, but the pinkette knew there was no escaping Ino Yamanka when she was determined. Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Really, Sakura? These wonderful people can help you explore the lacking aspects in your life, and you're calling them idiots. Honestly, you and I both know you need to live a little, so quit being a grouch!" Ino jabbed at Sakura's lack of social life.

"I live, Ino! I go on missions. I run the hospital, and I am training for ANBU." Emerald eyes glared at the blonde. Sakura was proud of her accomplishments since her family consisted of civilians. Was it so wrong of her to continue to want to excel in her shinobi career?

"That's not living, forehead. That's working yourself into an early grave." Bright blue eyes turned to Sakura in concern. "You need to get laid, find a boyfriend, or something to show you there is more to life than work."

Emerald green eyes flared at her friend's words. It wasn't like Sakura didn't want to date. She'd love to, but she has yet to meet a man who was interested in her that was worth her choosing them over her job and her other priorities. On top of this, Sakura had her boys to think about. Very few men could stand up to Team 7 unless they were other shinobi. Then, the one of the boys would bring the man to a sparring secession to watch Sakura pulverize the ground and uproot trees. The rest was generally history because the men could not stand a woman being stronger than them. Sakura appreciated the boys running interference on the crazies, but sometimes their overprotectiveness drove her nuts.

Seeing that she was getting nowhere, Ino said, "Come on. Let's get you a drink, and maybe that will improve your mood."

"A single drink? I think you mean like 10…" Sakura murmured under her breath as she dodged a creeping hand from a random, drunk civilian. The death glare the pinkette sent to him had the man scurrying away in a heartbeat.

As the girls sat down at the bar, a mischievous light emerged in Ino's eyes, and Sakura did not like that one bit because she had a feeling what was coming. "I will give you as many drinks as you want if you tell me who the ANBU captain was in the storage closet with you yesterday. From what I saw of the man, he was scrumptious!"

'Shit! She's not going to give up even if I told her the truth yesterday.' Sakura huffed in annoyance to herself. Leave this to be the first thing Ino asked her about. There was no way that Ino believed her if she was asking again with that knowing look in her eye.

"Ino, I told you the other day that it was nothing! I was doing my job!" Sakura protested. It wasn't like she cornered the ANBU on purpose. He was there in the closet doctoring his wounds when she came in searching for supplies, and she offered to heal him as any medic should. It was as simple as that!

"He was shirtless when I walked in, Sakura, and you had that dazed look on your face like a hot guy kissed you!" Ino wanted to bang her head on the counter at Sakura's obliviousness, but Little Miss Innocent was pleading the fifth.

"I wasn't dazed, Ino! I was feeling the effects of using too much chakra that day! You know I had 3 extensive surgeries since you were my nurse in the OR!"

'Typical Sakura answer…' The blonde thought to herself. She needed to get Sakura drunk enough to answer her questions honestly; otherwise, she'd just have to speculate what really happened in that closet. What was the fun in that when she could have a firsthand account…Well, unless it was just as boring as Sakura claimed.

Deciding that copious amount of alcohol was the answer, Ino reached across the bar and grabbed a large bottle of Patron and 2 shot glasses. The bartender started to stop her, but she flashed him a smile and a little dash of cleavage, leaving the man in puddle of mush.

'This should give her enough liquid courage for tonight!' Ino thought. She needed to know the truth dammit, and if getting Sakura a date or laid came from it, then this would be so worth the wrath of the pinkette come morning.

Sensing where her friend's intentions, Sakura chided, "Pig, why you are determined to get a story where there is not one?"

Ino arched a blonde eyebrow at Sakura, so the pinkette drank the double shot of Patron that Ino placed in front of her. Everyone knew she had a high alcohol tolerance thanks to her ability to burn it off.

"You'll get there because you are drinking like a normal person tonight! Now, drink up!" Ino said loud enough for the whole bar to hear. Most of the customers were giving the girls weird looks.

"Pig, I could kill you." Sakura blushed a lovely shade of red. Sakura threw back another shot to help cover her embarrassment.

"But you won't because you HAVE to tell me about that gorgeous ANBU!" She said in a lower voice to Sakura's relief. Ino's shenanigans began before they arrived, but now they were in full force after 5 shots.

"How do you know that he was gorgeous? He had his mask on, Ino!" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes, trying to redirect the blonde.

"Did you see his abs, or were we not looking at the same man?" Ino countered with a lusty glaze as she remembered the ANBU's defined torso and strong arms.

"Yes, he had wonderful muscular tone." Sakura said to appease her friend as they took more shots at Ino's behest.

Blue eyes zoned out, and her mouth started to water. She could not quit raving about the mysterious ANBU. "I bet he was an Uchiha or a Hyuuga to be that damn sexy! Sakura, are you insane to miss out on a golden opportunity? You should have pushed him on the table, straddled his legs, and unzipped his -" Sakura clamped her hand over Ino's mouth.

"Ino, get it through your over active imagination that I did not have sex with the ANBU! I know you are egging this one more because you are drunk, but there is nothing more to the story. Yes, he was shirtless when you found us together, but his injury was on his ribs. In good conscious I could not let him go anywhere without healing him because we all know that most ANBU are babies when it comes to hospitals! Just take Kakashi for instance, the man will not go to the hospital unless he is unconscious and the same goes for Sasuke!" Sakura growled in frustration as she sent some chakra though Ino to burn off the alcohol. Either her best friend was being a light weight, oblivious, or just trying to see how far she could push Sakura before she snapped.

"But what I saw, I can't forget, Forehead. The man was PERFECT for you... for me... for the whole damn female population. He needs to contribute those splendid genes back into the population! It is his duty as a man!" Ino proclaimed drunkenly as Sakura pushed more chakra into her. The pinkette just knew tonight was going to be a bad idea.

"Ino, I am not distracted by a chiseled chest like you." Sakura growled. "My first priority was to heal him rather than drool over him."

"Ah, so that's why you kept the door closed. You wanted him all to yourself… Hmmm, he made you close the door so he could thank you, didn't he?" Ino smirked, "Was that why did you really had that dazed and confused look on your face when I came in? Hmmm… no wait…Did you get laid, or did you finally ALMOST get laid, and you were trying to get dressed?" She challenged, and Sakura blushed.

"Leave it to you, Pig." Sakura groaned. "If you wanted to interrogate me, why did you bring me out in public? We could have gotten drunk at my place, and I would have felt a whole hell of a lot better taking about men in my own apartment! There are too damn man ease droppers here, like Genma over there!" Sakura emphasized Genma name loudly, giving the man an opportunity to run before she pulverized him into the ground.

"You need to get out of your comfort zone, forehead!" Ino stated proudly. "So, we are expanding your horizons starting with tonight!" The blonde raised a shot glass that she stole from a server to her lips.

"You take me out of my comfort zone when you get drunk in public," Sakura murmured as she searched the room for any sign of Shikamaru or Choji.

"If you can find a man and successfully get a date from him here, then I will leave you alone! I will also quit giving you flak about the ones that you make up just to keep me off your case!" Ino said with a devious laugh. "Basically, I want proof that you know what you are doing when you talk to men."

There it was. Ino got Sakura hook, line, and sinker. The damn woman was never drunk as she was letting on. She just wanted Sakura's attention diverted from her main objective of tonight.

"You do realize that I talk to men all the time, right?" Sakura attempted to redirect the blonde.

Ino nodded at Sakura's statement, but she countered it with one of her own. "But that is in a work setting, Forehead. I want to see you in action LIVE and give you pointers if need be." Ino stated proudly.

"Well, I am glad my chakra went to good use then." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Yes, it did! I feel wonderful. Thank you so much for caring about me!" The blonde grinned as she poured her and Sakura another shot. Then a glimpse of black caught Ino's eyes. A loud squeak caused Sakura to stare at Ino in alarm. "Forehead! I have found your targets!" Ino yelled as she forced Sakura to look in the direction that she was pointing.

"NO, Ino!" Sakura stated as she saw the two cousins leaning up against the bar as they ordered drinks. They were the banes of her existence right now, and she did not need to antagonize them further or else there would be hell to pay at their next training secession.

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me that you wouldn't want them to-" Before Ino could finish her sentence, Sakura once again clasped her hand around the blonde's mouth just as a red-faced Naruto appeared, who apparently heard a little too much. Sasuke wasn't too far behind him, but he didn't say a word to indicate that he heard Ino's idea.

"Ino, what are you doing to our Sakura?" Naruto wailed as he staggered to Sakura and scooped her up in a bear hug. "She's pure and innocent! We must preserve-"

"Naruto put me DOWN!" Sakura yelled, but he didn't listen till Sakura freed one of her arms and hit him on the head.

"Ow! Sakura, I was trying to save you from the perverted woman! Who knows what horrors that she is trying to talk you into!" Naruto rubbed his head as he drunkenly glared at the pinkette.

Sakura shot Sasuke a pleading look, but he just smirked at her. The bastard was enjoying watching her squirm between her two blonde best friends. "A little help here?" She asked him.

A bored Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled the blonde towards him. "Dope, be grateful that she didn't throw your ass into the wall! Now, behave!" Sasuke scolded Naruto as he gave Sakura smirk, causing her cheeks to heat up. Her infatuation with Sasuke ended a very long time ago, but Uchiha were Uchiha. They could get any woman they wanted with their panty melting smirk. Sakura had yet to meet a single soul that wasn't been affected by them.

"Thank you!" Sakura mouthed as Sasuke sent her a nod. As payment, Sakura ordered a round for the 3 of them and water for Naruto.

"So, what are you and Naruto doing here tonight? I thought you hated coming to places like these." The pinkette asked as they waited for their drinks.

"The idiot wanted to drink because he thinks Hinata is running from him, and I came along to babysit because we all knows what happens when he drinks too much." Sasuke managed to say with a straight face.

"So, Kakashi and Yamato had dates." Sakura read between the lines.

"Basically…" Sasuke replied as he took a long sip of his beer. Her teammate loved all of them, but he wouldn't be caught dead at a place like this unless he HAD to.

Sakura turned to her blonde teammate,

"Naruto, just Hinata out. She will quit running if you do! Although, you have taken forever to realize your feelings, and I think she is searching for other options!" Sakura told him half teasing/half telling the truth. They all knew that Hinata was just avoiding Naruto so that she wouldn't faint in front of him so often since the blonde liked to hug her more now, but Naruto was really talking forever to ask the poor woman out.

"REALLY?" Large, blue eyes were filled with hope as both girls nodded yes. "This is great! I have to go find her!" Naruto got up but tripped over the bar stool. He popped back up in no time.

"Come here." Sakura said taking pity on him. She forced his body to metabolize the alcohol a little faster so hopefully he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of Hinata. "Okay, you are good to go!" Sakura said brightly.

"Thanks, Sakura! You are the best!" Naruto said before he left the trio.

"Awe look at you are being the matchmaker!" Ino gently nudged Sakura's arm. "Now, it's time for you to go get your match, or at least your match for tonight!"

"Ino, I thought we have been through this!" Sakura whined, causing Sasuke's shoulders to tense. He didn't like the idea of Sakura just dating anyone that Ino sent her way.

"Who are you going to send her after?" Sasuke asked, making a mental note of who to kill before the pinkette could get to them.

"Your brother or your cousin." Ino said without missing a beat, causing Sasuke to choke on his beer.

"You have to be freaking kidding me!" Sasuke growled as whirling red eyes met Ino's blue ones. "Sakura is not going out with Itachi or Shisui!" He stated as he slammed his glass on the table.

"Would you rather take her out?" Ino asked with a devious gleam causing Sasuke's eye to twitch. They both knew that he had feelings for someone else, and it definitely was not Sakura.

"NO. I am just asking that you pick two other guys, Ino!" Waves of tension rolled off of Sasuke. He wasn't sure what his brother or cousin would do to Sakura. Sasuke overheard both men admit to one another that they began to have a crush on his precious teammate.

"You mean because the 3 of you can't scare them?" Ino challenged Sasuke as Sakura just watched them go back and forth like a ping pong match.

"Ye…Maybe!" The Uchiha rolled his eyes and sat down in a huff. The members of Team 7 haven't met anyone that they could not intimidate, but his brother and cousin were a whole different story. Kakashi might be the only one who could even mildly scare Itachi or Shisui.

"Good! Now, sit down, shut the hell up, and watch Sakura work her magic!" Ino said happily as she started forming jutsu signs.

"Ino, don't you…" Sakura began, but Ino finished the sentence for her. "Don't you dare! I know, forehead, but this was the only way to get you to go talk to them willingly."

Sakura was cursing Ino as she watched her body make her way to the two older Uchiha. "Hello, boys! What you are you two handsome devils doing here all alone?" Ino made her flirt before quickly returning to her body.

Itachi arched an eyebrow, and Shisui gave Sakura a delicious smirk. She was quickly reminded as to why everyone thought the Uchiha were deadly to women once again.

"Hello to you too, blossom." Shisui purred causing Sakura to blush. She did not know how she was going to get out of this one. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"Uh, hi?" Sakura said blankly. Damn Ino! Why did she have to pick her ANBU mentors? Oh, wait, that's because she didn't know that they were her mentors… or maybe she secretly knew that Sakura had a crush on them.

"Did you need something, Sakura?" Itachi asked. His obsidian eyes were mostly blank, except for a brief flicker of curiosity.

Sakura debated with herself for a brief moment before she said, "Actually yes…" Itachi's eyes widen is slight surprise. He was not expecting this answer. "You stirred up a bit of a problem yesterday, and I can't get Ino off my back until she sees me 'bonding' with one of you."

"She thinks you need help getting a date?" Shisui asked with a laugh.

"I know, right? Who wouldn't want to date the Queen of Fist?" Sakura laughed slightly awkwardly. She wanted to cringe at her own voice.

Shisui loved the blush spreading across Sakura's face at her embarrassment. "Then, why don't you have a seat by me, blossom? I can show you a wonderful time. I am the Lady's Man of Kohona after all!" The handsome Uchiha bragged with a devastating smile.

"But I thought that was Genma…" Sakura teased as she threw a look towards her other potential team member who was having drinks with Asuma and Guy.

Shisui grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her in between him and Itachi on their bench. "How about we see who the really lady's man is after tonight?" Shisui kissed her hand that he still had in his. Wild black curls went everywhere when he moved his head, only increasing his attractiveness tenfold.

Realizing she was out matched, Sakura laughed and leaned slightly more towards Itachi, who sent Shisui a knowing look. "Sakura, he was just kidding." Itachi told her as he watched the tension leave her body.

Taking his chance, Itachi took a strand of her pink locks in his hands and played with it. Large emerald eyes turned to meet him. The man beside her radiated a tension that she had never seen from him before. Hell, this was Itachi! No one saw anything thing that he did not want them to see, except for Shisui.

"Instead of my cousin, how about I help you out since I was the reason we did not sense Yamanka yesterday?" He twirled the pink strand of hair around his finger. Every woman wanted to be that single piece of hair, to be touch and played with by none other than Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura gulped. "Itachi, can you not do that… please?" She choked out. She was so confused at this moment. Did she stay, run, or vanish in a whirl of sakura blossoms? He was her potential captain, teammates brother, Uchiha heir, and completely off limits.

"Why? I have always found your hair a very alluring color. It makes you seem so delicate, but you are the complete opposite. You're a power house that holds life and death in your hands…which is sexy as hell." Itachi whispered into her ear the last part into her ear.

Sakura scooted back and bumped up against Shisui who decided to rub his hands on her arms and shoulders at this point. "Are you two trying to make me public enemy number 1 of all the Konoha women?" Sakura growled, finally coming back to her senses.

"You did ask for help, blossom." Shisui's warm breath graced her ear as a shiver ran down her spine. "We are just giving it to you, but we can go some place more private if you'd rather not cause a stir."

Shaking off the feeling both Uchiha caused in her, Sakura threw a halfhearted glare at Itachi, "I'd think I'd cause a large stir leaving with either one of you." She glanced from cousin to cousin, each man sliding just a little closer until she turned to pin her eyes on Itachi. "Why couldn't you have kept your shirt on yesterday?"

"Because you heal my ribs." Itachi murmured as one of his fingers circled of the side of Sakura's leg.

Flustered, Sakura retorted, "But if you had left when you said you were instead of… nevermind. This is my fault for allowing Ino to do this! You two can could go back to being bachelors and just annoying me during training!"

"But what if we planned this all along?" Itachi asked as Shisui hummed in agreement. "Neither one of us has lied to you tonight, Sakura."

"You can't say stuff like that! Do you realize I have a Yamanaka for a best friend? Keeping her out of my head is going to be murder, especially if I disappear with not one but two of you!" Sakura's voice cracked as her nerves made their presence know.

Itachi sent Sakura a smirk. Much like his brother's it was one to die for. "How is that my problem? You should have told her a more convincing story," He asked teasingly.

"I told her the truth, Itachi, and you know what? She DIDN'T believe me!" Sakura wanted to yell.

"It's not my fault…" Itachi's voice faded from Sakura's eyes as the last thing she saw was swirls of crimson.

Hot naked bodies moving in sync with one another. Hands large and small exploring, touching every smooth curve. The room filled with electrifying tension. The intensity of just one look and an earth-shattering orgasm brought Sakura back.

"That is cheating when you when you plant images inside my head, Itachi Uchiha!" Sakura whispered, trying to regain her composure. Her shallow breaths were shallow, and her heart raced wildly at Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

"What were these images, Sakura?" Shisui whisper as his interest was peak. "Can you tell me about them?"

Slamming her fist down, Sakura stood up and turned to look at the two men, who were extremely pleased with her flustered state.

"You know what? Forget this ever happened. I am just going to tell Ino that she can set me up with whoever." Sakura said as she turned to flee the cousins.

"You're going to be ours sooner or later." Shisui promised her. She sensed the determination in his voice, but she brushed it off his lightly hidden threat with a laugh.

"You know, I think a Hyuuga would be a good choice since I'm tired of bossy, arrogant Uchihas." She countered, glaring at the Shisui.

"Think about this before doing something stupid, Sakura." Itachi warned her. He had to give it to her. Sakura was standing up for herself to two of the most powerful shinobi in the village, and she was not missing a beat even if their attentions towards her excited her.

"Oh, I am, Itachi. I think Neji sounds like the perfect candidate for a date! He is handsome, intelligent, and talented. Maybe he will make me rethink how many hours I put in at the hospital." Crimson eyes glared at Sakura, realizing her threat was more of a promise than a bluff.

"You should never play with a fire, Sakura, especially an Uchiha one. We love a good challenge." Itachi told her as he got up, walking towards her.

"Then, both of you need to stop teasing me! Sometimes I can't tell if you are serious or if you are joking with me! I am not used to these mind games that you are playing." The men understood then that they took their teasing a little too far for her to comprehend their intentions.

"Oh, Sakura, we are serious even though we love teasing you!" Shisui told her confidently as he took his place next to Itachi. "You are ours after all."

"Huh, whatever! I am going home. My brain can't handle this!" Sakura growled as she started to head towards Ino, but after 2 steps she was magically transported to her apartment.

Whirling around, she found not one but two Uchiha.

"We have wanted this for a while, blossom, but we were not sure how you'd receive us." Shisui said as his hands caressed her back. "We're a packaged deal, and you won't ever be rid of this if you let us have you."

She finally realized that the two Uchiha were serious. This was one of things that only women ever dreamed of. Hell, she even dreamed this a few times before, but never thought it was possible. They even planned to keep her after this.

Sensing her excitement, Itachi said, "We told you that we were not joking, Sakura, but now you have to pay for suggesting a Hyuuga was better than an Uchiha." Itachi wrapped his large hands around Sakura's waist and pulled her towards him.

Finally giving in to temptation, Sakura told them, "Bring it on then, I need a good stress relief."

"Good, let's practice contributing my genes back to society," Itachi told her with a smirk.

Realizing the men were overheard their conversation earlier, Sakura yelled loudly, "DAMMIT, INO!" was heard all the way back to the Jade Dragon.

"Did you hear something?" The blonde asked Sasuke.

"No…" He said as he looked around then he noticed three very important people were missing.

"Ino, where is Sakura?" He asked, not wanting to know if his suspicion was correct. "Don't tell me…"

The blonde beside him just fell into giggles as she realized what must have happened. "It seems like the cats finally caught their mouse."

Sasuke paled. "I did not need to know that!"

"Let her have fun!" Ino wrapped a single arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Come on, let's get you drunk so you don't remember any of this." She said and Sasuke whole heartily agreed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting!**

 **Also, if a random plot bunny crosses my brain again, would y'all like to see more like this in a series or keep them stand alone one shots?**


End file.
